Silicone Shield
by Saiyan Kween
Summary: He couldn't help but care for her. Whether it was her infuriatingly strong scent or gentle personality, he always found himself flying to her. When Bardock leaves Gine to fend for herself on the rest of their missions after saving her too many times, will he finally come save her when she encounters life-or-death? Join these two Saiyans on ride that they'll remember forever.
1. New Beginnings

**Disclaimer:** DBZ is owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Unfortunately, I am none of those people and I am not apart of any of those companies. So, by all means, please support the official release. I also don't own the image for the cover. :/ it's cute doe.

 **WELCOME:** Hello and welcome to my new story, Silicone Shield. This is my first time doing this pairing, and I know I'm already going to enjoy characterizing them. There are so many things to do with this couple, it's just amazing gah! I hope you all enjoy and stick with me and my imagination! After much deleting, rewriting, hesitation, and many meltdowns, I've built up enough courage to post this story. This is one of the few stories I've put thought in, so please bare with me. I APPRECIATE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. This story has no beta, and I don't plan on getting one soon. XD Also, **a big thank you - like 9000 thank yous! - to _Vintage Taylor._ ILYSM.**

Without further ado, let's begin!

* * *

 **One: New Beginnings**

 _A teenage female stood quietly next to her father, observing, searching. "An observant little tyke" was a stupid nickname that actually fitted her, as much as she disliked admitting it. 'By observing, you could learn a lot about strangers' she once told her distant relatives, and it was true. Not that she was judgmental or stereotypical, but the girl enjoyed testing her observation abilities on the other members of her race. It was no secret that she was different from others of the Saiyan race; her soft eyes, caring, carefree and gentle personality, along with her charming smile were proof of that. Her differences, however, did not deter her from attempting to make friends._

 _Thousands, possibly millions, of Saiyan teenagers and children alike were scattered all around Vegetasei's palace courtyard, chattering loudly and obnoxiously. They were excited and hype. Today was the day where all the young Saiyan warriors would me admitted into Lord Frieza's army. If they weren't worthy enough, they would be executed immediately, or become one of the overlord's slaves. A harsh job, yet it was either that or death.._

 _"Attention all young warriors from ages thirteen to eighteen! Make your way to one of the four rings to register."_

 _To get a chance to prove themselves worthy enough to be in Frieza's army, each participant had to compete in a tournament-like competition. The judges would choose the better fighter and execute the lesser one._

 _All she could do was hope she would make it through and show her father that he didn't waste his time on training her._

 _This was the last time they would meet for, at least, a couple of years. "Well, bye dad. I'll miss you and I love you!" She told him, taking off with incredible speed, vowing quietly to herself to not look back. She didn't want to see her father's annoyed or angry face. Though, if she did look back, she would see a small smile on the corner of his lips. He was proud of her._

 _Due to the swift speed she took off in, Gine was the fourth person in line. A large, bulky man with a beard glowered down at her when it was her turn. "State your name and age, then pick a number from the box." his voice was cold, hard, gruff. Yet the teenager smiled at the man, following the directions. "Gine. Age sixteen! My number is twenty-six."_ _He nodded to her, moving on to the next person._

 _A few hours later, the whole procedure was finished. The tournament would begin soon. Gine felt someone's eyes on her back, glaring into her soul. When she couldn't find the culprit, she rubbed her arms self-consciously. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Gine the brat." A sneering voice took her out of her thoughts._

 _Brussels. "Hi, Brussels! How are you today?" Gine wholeheartedly smiled at the sight of the girl who tried to bully her. Hence the word tried. Gine didn't mind her disgusting words or taunts. Plus, the gentle girl had smart comebacks of her own. Though, Brussels didn't fail to intimidate her at times._

 _"I'm great. You won't be great in a few hours though." she cackled. The sixteen year old raised an eyebrow in confusion. "And why is that?" Brussels eyes flashed violently as she smirked._

 _"You're number twenty-six, are you not?" Not even waiting for the girl's answer, Brussels continued. "I'm number twenty-five, so you'll be fighting me. Better toughen up, little girl, cause I'm going to beat you into the ground, just like my mother did yours."_

 _Faint memories of her late mother flashed in Gine's mind as she began to tremble at the mention of her mother. She was there when her mother died, and so was Brussels. The latter's mother, Breat, attacked Gine's mother Caul over a decade old petty problem that no one cared about at the time._ _The fight lasted for hours on end until Breat had the trump card literally in her hand: Caul's tail._

 _Now in a weakened state, Caul couldn't properly fight back or defend herself against the female brute's attacks. The memories were fuzzy, but Gine most definitely remembered Breat blasting her mother in the heart seven times, even though she was dead after the first two. Gine remembered how she tried to free herself from Brussels tail-hold, but she couldn't._

 _If you squinted closely at Gine's neck, you could still see the faint scars._

 _By the time she returned back to her senses, Brussels was already gone, though her obnoxious laughter could still be heard yards away. Pushing her thin body up from the ground on wobbly feet, Gine walked around the immense area aimlessly, glancing left and right to rid herself of the memories she hated to look back on. Moments passed as her wide eyes took every sight in; she never realized how beautiful the palace was, even without lovely flowers or decorations._

 _'OOF.'_

 _Falling straight on her back, the short sixteen year old girl rubbed her backside tenderly and glanced up at the wall the accidentally bumped into, only to find out it wasn't a wall. It was a boy, probably around her age, with a scowl on his face. 'Man, what's up with all these sneers and scowls today?' she inwardly questioned herself. She almost flinched when he reached a calloused hand out to her._

 _Taking it softly, she let the mysterious boy lift her up. "Sorry...I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Gine apologized shyly. The boy grunted, opening his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a yell._

 _"Bardock, over here!" A male voice called out. The scowling boy glanced in the direction of the male, noticing that it was his small group of friends. Glancing back at the girl before him, he nodded to her and walked in his friends' direction. Gine crossed her arms and pouted. So much for socializing._

 _Her innocent, onyx orbs followed him as he conversed with his weird group of friends. Three boys and a female. She watched as his lips curled up into a smirk and suddenly chided herself about thinking about his lips. Instead, she continued walking around._

 _Absentmindedly though, she wondered what type of rigorous training did he go through to make his teenage hands so calloused._

 _"Bardock." she tried his name on her tongue a few times, finally coming to a conclusion that she liked it, no matter how uncommon it was, just like his hair. That name was pretty unique. Not to mention this Bardock guy was pretty cute. Okay... extremely cute._

 _Gine giggled softly under her breath, Bardock's unruly hairstyle and permanent scowl forever implanted in her mind._


	2. Hard Work Pays

**Disclaimer: Nope**

 **AN: So no confusion happens, _King Vegeta_ here is _our_ (CANON) Vegeta's _grandfather,_ and _Prince Vegeta_ here is _Vegeta SR. AKA OUR VEGETA'S DADDY. Okey? Okeh._**

Reviews:

 _Vintage Taylor: Thank you so much! You've also been a big help to me with this story, and it just makes my soul happy. I hope I can continue to make you satisfied with this!_

 _Cotton Candy: Thank you! I will try to type faster and get these out quicker!_

 _StevenBodner: Thank you, I appreciate it! Also, thanks for the PM. Your suggestions just might appear!_

Now, without further ado, let's go!

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Hard Work Pays**

 _"Woah, Bardock. Who was that beaut you were talking to?"_

 _Said boy shrugged indifferently, "I don't know. She just accidentally bumped into me." That was the truth. He'd never seen the girl before, or even heard her voice until today. She probably wouldn't make it to one of the elite squads. Pity, she really was a fine looking female. Bardock quickly emptied those thoughts out of his lecherous mind, returning back to the conversation at hand._

 _"Stop acting like Bardock cares about girls. If he did, he would've already fallen like prey for my beauty." The only female of the group, Fasha, scoffed playfully. Shugesh and Borgos glanced at each other, snickering quietly. She frowned. "What's funny?"_

 _"Nobody wants to fall prey to that ugly face of yours!" Tora answered her question, making the previously snickering Saiyans double over in laughter. In return, the joker received a hard slap on his right cheek. Ignoring the stinging sensation on his face, he grinned at his comrades. Bardock smirked at his friends' antics, thoughts about the girl fading away. It was nice being around his friends after six, long months. His face automatically darkened at the thought of the fierce training he underwent._

 _His mentor, Aspgus, was no wimp by any means. The older man punched, kicked, and tormented the boy in all ways possible without killing him. Almost every day for three months, Bardock was on the brink of death in a rejuvenation tank. Unfortunately, once the fourth month of training hit, there were no more tanks for Bardock, since so many other people have been training also, according to Aspgus. Although, Bardock suspected that his dear old mentor was lying to him to teach him some sort of twisted lesson 'to help in in the future.'_

 _The boy's strength, agility, balance, and stamina has grown tremendously in that six month period. The ki blasts Aspgus used to throw at him didn't hurt as much until, well, he increased the speed and strength of them. His reflexes and dodging technique has too, increased. Aspgus gave him no breaks, whatsoever. There was no sleep, barely any food or time to eat. Sometimes, Bardock wondered if he was really benefiting from all of this torture, and was it really worth it, or was Aspgus just mocking him to hurt his pride. Of course, those months weren't easy, but he managed. All in all, it's safe to say that Bardock was strong enough to go against his Prince._

 _"Oh Bardock, man, why the long face? Did I offend you?" Fasha mocked her friend playfully, successfully snapping the boy out of his daze. Bardock smirked at her, "Of course not." The female rolled her eyes and sighed, looking up at the sky._

 _"What are you guys' numbers?" Shugesh asked, curious to see if any of them would be fighting each other. Fortunately, each of the members of their group were too far apart to be put into any of the matches._

 _"Attention, fighters one and two, please step into the ring to begin." A spiky haired announcer yelled into a microphone. Tora eyed Bardock and he nodded, walking in the direction of the match. Everyone enjoyed a good ole' Saiyan brawl once in a while._

 _..._

 _"Numbers twenty-five and twenty-six, please step into the ring!" The man announced somewhat enthusiastically, happy that his shift was over after this bloody brawl._

 _Gine shakily made her way to the ring, trembling more and more with every step. Tripping over a stone, her face turned crimson as she heard the audience's laughter in her ears. Quickly, but carefully this time, she successfully made it on to the stage without any more accidents._

 _Brussels came flying speedily to the stage, delighted and anxious to fight the 'wimpy' girl with no restraints. Gine couldn't avoid her now; if she did, it was automatic execution for her. The bell rang as to signal the fighters to start. The girl stopped trembling and bowed to her opponent in respect, even though Brussels didn't do the same._

 _Instead, the said female rushed at Gine, intending to knock her down with a fierce punch to the face. She wasn't expecting the latter to dodge at all, so when Gine did, a look of surprise was clear on the attacking female's face. She staggered a bit as Gine moved out of the way, to the other side of the rectangular ring, so her enemy could regain her composure._

 _"Maybe you aren't as wimpy as I once thought, girl. No worries; I will still defeat you!" Brussels smirked maliciously at her before getting into her personalized offensive stance. Noting that her opponent took an offensive position, Gine stood in her very own defensive stance cautiously and did not reply to the other girl's taunts._

 _Brussels took off once more, aiming for an uppercut toward Gine's jaw._

 _'Take a deep breath, focus on the goal. Look high and low, search for any holes. When you find one, stand still. When they come close, you hit and feel the thrill.' her mother's voice chanted in her head. Once, when she was a little girl, her mother told her to always follow the chant when ever she found herself on the defensive or in danger. In this case, Gine was in both. Once more, the soothing voice chanted again:_

 _"Take a deep breath." Gine inhaled and exhaled deeply._

 _"Focus on the goal." she focused on the balled up fist come towards her way._

 _"Look high and low, search for any holes. When you find one, stand still." There were several openings in Brussels' stance, though, the two girls were still too far apart for any physical contact. Gine found a perfect hole, and stood still. Brussels seemed like she was hours away, but in reality, she was only a couple of seconds._

 _"When they come close, you hit and feel the thrill." Gine's leg shot out at lightning speed, hitting her enemy square in the gut. She felt a rush in her body and didn't let up on her kicks, even when Brussels had the air knocked out of her the first time. A punch in the jaw sent the latter flying to the edge of the ring. Panting, Gine took a good look at her, seeing purple bruises and blood coming out of her body. Before she could get up, though, Gine skipped over to her cheerfully._

 _"What..what the hell is she doing?" Tora asked his best friend, who also had a perplexed expression on his face. Bardock shrugged, still looking at the ring. Borgos groaned, "Bardock, why do you always pick the weird ones?" Shugesh snorted while Fasha and Tora laughed out loud at the throbbing vein that popped up on their friend's forehead._

 _"Do you give up?" Gine smiled brightly at Brussels. Her voice made everyone, including Bardock and his crew, give the two fighters their undivided attention. The latter growled viciously and attempted to stand up, but she coughed up some mucus and blood instead. Gine seemed worried, even though she knew what she had done._

 _"Well," she finally said, still concerned for her opponent. "I guess I'll have to finish this right now." A bloody and battered Brussels snorted, "And how will you do that, girl? You haven't defeated me yet._ _"_

 _Gine only grinned, quickly flicking the girl in the temple, knocking her unconscious. Her body rolled off the ring unceremoniously, signaling that the match was over. Gine floated over to the judges when they called her over. Many Saiyans applauded and cheered for her, as she surprised them greatly._

 _"Quick and simple, just how you like em'!" Tora joined in the teasing, causing laughter between the group. Except for a red faced Bardock, who was on the verge of blasting all his friends to HFIL._

 _"Gine, you have been admitted into Lord Frieza's army and do not have to participate into any other matches today. The skill you've shown today was exceptional, though, your carefree demeanor will have to be adjusted if you want to survive within this army." One of the three alien judges sternly told the girl. She gulped audibly, but nodded nonetheless._

 _"What about Brussels? Will she be in Frie- I mean Lord Frieza's army too?" She questioned, albeit shyly, as she saw the fierce glare's on the judges faces when she didn't say the Lord part._

 _"She'll either be executed or put in the concubine quarters on Lord Frieza's ship." The second judge spoke. Sensing another question coming their way from Gine's mouth, the third and final judge added, "She is a bit of a brute. She lacks concentration and while her fighting skill is satisfactory, she doesn't think or coordinate when she fights. To be in the army, you need to be alert at all times, and one step ahead of your enemy. Which is why you have been admitted into the army. In a few hours, we will have another meeting with all the winners so we can separate you into squads." Gine grinned at them and flew off, watching the other fights._

 _When she was alone, she let out a sigh of relief. "No dying today, Gine." she whispered to herself, somewhat happy. She could not help but be concerned about Brussels though. Sure, they weren't friends, actually the opposite, yet no one deserved the fate of death or a slave. Many Saiyans came and congratulated her on her win, telling her that they thought she wouldn't win. At least they were being honest._

 _She was quite sad when he didn't come and congratulate her too, yet she shrugged it off. He was probably busy._

 _Subconsciously, she wondered when Bardock would fight and if he would win._

 _..._

 _"Go and congratulate her, Bardock!"_

 _"No!"_

 _"Go, before one of us goes to steal her from you." Tora told his crewmate, half serious, half joking. Bardock growled and bared his sharp fangs at each of them, his cheeks red. Having just been tricked into saying that the girl was 'decent looking', the unruly haired Saiyan was definitely NOT in a good mood._

 _"Go!" all of the members of his annoying group of friends yelled at him, poking him. Aggravated and agitated, a red faced Bardock grabbed the person who was within grabbing-distance and brought them close. The person just so happened to be Borgos, who was not so light in weight. Instead, Bardock dragged him close to him. His eye twitched at the amused expression on the boy's face. "..I'll do it later." the blushing Saiyan grumbled, flying to the ring where his opponent was standing._

 _The remaining four blinked at each other and smirked._ _"Hn. Anyways, at least he didn't say no again." Knowing who was going to win the match, obviously, the three boys and girl formed a plan to get Bardock and the other girl close. They didn't want Bardock to someday die on a mission without even getting a mate._

* * *

 **QOTD: (I love asking questions XD)** Do you know why Trunks' hair is Purple? (or lavender for you insufferable specifics...KIDDING ) CAUSE I DO!


	3. Comfortable

**Disclaimer: No soy dueno de nada, lo juro! I don't own anything! And no, I don't speak Spanish (I'm taking it though!), I speak English, French and Haitian Creole XD Enjoy! I apologize for any errors; as we speak [or type..] my two year old niece is laying down on me, attempting to sleep, so I'm typing only with one hand. *sighs***

Reviews:

 _QueenMoonlace: Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the previous two :)_

 _Simple Princess: Thank you! I didn't think Fasha would be one of those types of girls either, but hey, whatever happens, happens XD_

 _Vintage Taylor: Thank you! I do my best to characterize Bardock as [DBZ] realistically as possible. (DBZ reality is crazy lmao) And thank you again about the fighting scene - it was my first one *tears* You're amazing_

 _Chi-chi's FAN: *spazzes because I love your stories so much and I never thought I'd see you in my review section* Thank you! And you'll just have to wait and see (:_

 **Answer to my last QOTD:** Take a seat children, this will be a while. JK, anyways, I think Trunks' hair is purple/lavender because when Vegeta and Nappa first appear in the DBZ series on that unknown planet before Aralia, Veggie's hair was red! (...at least that's what I saw) and Bulma's hair is blue, so RED plus BLUE equals PURPLE XD I remember reading this thing where some Saiyans had dark red/auburn hair instead of black. Another possibility would be from Dr. Briefs, but I like this explanation better lmao.

* * *

 _As predicted, Bardock won the match. While the judges and many of his acquaintances congratulated him on his swift win, the unruly haired teenager couldn't help but narrow his eyes when he didn't see his friends anywhere. At all._

 _Breaking away from the people who surrounded him, he looked left and right but didn't see them. 'Where are those buffoons now...' Bardock rolled his eyes, sighing frustratingly._

 _Tora and co. left their spots once the match was in full swing, walking over to the 'mysterious' gal who, surprisingly, won her match against that brute of a girl. Fasha claimed that it was something along the lines of 'girl power,' yet her friends ignored her, believing that she was spewing bullshit. Going over their plan numerous times, the four friends grinned mischievously at each other. Tora floated over to the oblivious girl, landing in front of her._

 _"Hey, girl. Nice match back there. What's your name?" he asked, flashing her a smirk. The girl smiled at him, outstretching her hand. "Thanks, my name's Gine. You?"_

 _Tora shook her hand twice before placing a gentle kiss on the back of it. "My name is Tora. Say, how would you like to meet some of my friends?" Gine's cheeks turned red at the contact as she nodded in agreement. It's not like she had anything else better to do._

 _Tora led her, still holding on to her dainty hand, to his group who stood a few feet away, but not without letting his eyes roam for a couple seconds or more. This Gine girl had an amazing body, with all the curves in the right places. Her scent was slightly alluring, but Tora distanced himself from her. She wasn't his girl. She was Bardock's. He smirked at the thought._

 _"Guys, this is Gine. Gine, these are my friends, Shugesh, Borgos, and Fasha." Tora introduced. The three nodded at her, also congratulating the young teenager on her win. Inwardly, Gine wondered why this guy brought her to his friends. There was something fishy going on, but she had yet to find out. A few minutes later of a little storytelling of Gine and Brussels' background, the announcer interrupted them indirectly._

 _"And the winner is... Bardock!" The group of five turned their heads toward the ring where they saw the unruly haired boy with a smug smile on his normally stoic face. Fasha watched the new girl's reaction, carefully, in her peripheral vision. Gine looked calm, but it was a different kind of tranquility that the former could not place. The girl's facial features softened as she allowed a small smile to curl. Fasha could've sworn she saw a hint of a blush appear, too. While the crowd went wild, Borgos told Gine, "And that, is our other friend, Bardock. He's an exceptional warrior."_

 _Gine was so in awe at her crush, she didn't even notice the other girl's presence behind her. "He's also quite the hunk, wouldn't you agree?"_

 _Gine jumped back in shock and embarrassment. Her face felt like fire as it flushed crimson. She held her small hands in front of her, waving them frantically. "Woah, woah..." Fasha frowned at the girl. Mentally, Fasha shivered at calling one of her dearest friend's a 'hunk.' What the hell?_

 _"So you're saying he's ugly?" Gine gasped and looked at the other three boys. They seemed like they were talking among themselves, paying the females no mind. "No! Nothing like that. He's not ugly...he's actually pretty cute." She covered her blushing face with her hands, mumbling incoherent words. Fasha grimaced. How could anyone like those brutes? "Hn."_

 _On Bardock's descend from the ring to the judges, he spotted his friend's conversing and laughing with an unknown person. Quickly figuring out who it was, he groaned in annoyance, trying to create a plan to avoid them at all cost. Though, it wasn't really easy, seeing as they were his only friends. Bardock wasn't a very social person. In fact, he hates people. The judges congratulated him on his win and told him that he wouldn't have to fight again. He mentally sighed. The teenager loved fighting._

 _Making his way to his group plus one, albeit a little hesitantly, he groaned some more seeing that he would have to congratulate the girl on her win like he promised._ _As he grew closer in distance, he heard Shugesh exclaim, "And here comes our warrior!" Bardock glared at him viciously. If only, looks could kill..._

 _"Good job, bro. Anyways, Bar', this is Gine. Gine, this is Bardock, or just Bar'." Tora introduced, smirking at the twitching of his friend's eye. A bright smile from the said woman made his eye stop twitching as he took in her features. A nice smile with a nice body to go with it. She outstretched her small hand. 'It's now or never.'_

 _Bardock was mildly surprised when his hand engulfed the girls'. It was unexpected; their hands seemed to fit together perfectly. One calloused hand paired with a flawless, dainty hand. "Congrats on your win..." the Saiyan grumbled in agitation. The girl merely grinned back at him. "Thanks, you too!" she chirped._

 _Gine was weird, to say the least. She was the opposite of a Saiyan - way too soft for Bardock's liking. Although, it was quite pleasant to be around her. Tora and co. slowly began to walk backwards, cautiously so their friend didn't notice. One they were far enough, they took off into the large crowd of teenagers._

 _By the time Bardock noticed, they were long gone._

 _The two spent many minutes just staring into each other's onyx orbs. Despite them being a little more than strangers, Gine and Bardock felt comfortable. The former decided to break the silence with a question. "So, who do you want to be in your squad?"_

 _"My insufferable friends." he answered curtly. Briefly, Gine wondered whether or not she should ask what 'insufferable' means, but she thought against it. Instead, she nodded, accepting his answer. He seemed to be in deep thought about something, but when a new host announced a new fight, Bardock snapped out of it. When he found out it was Shugesh against one of the most cockiest Saiyans ever, he allowed a small smirk to appear on his face. The boy turned to look at his female company, seemingly asking her if she wanted to follow him. Turning around, he made his way into the crowd, searching for the sources of his annoyance. He never glanced back._

 _If he did, Bardock would've noticed Gine skipping happily behind him with a goofy grin on her face._


	4. Searching

Disclaimer: I think the only thing I own is the orange cup that says 'Goku', which I am drinking out of at the moment so...

 _Reviews:_

 _Vintage Taylor: HAAY TAYLOR. I agree, Tora seems so perfect for the matchmaker role. All Saiyan's are little smart asses, even Goku.. Anyways, you're good don't worry XD And thank you! :D_

 _Wynora: ;D I hope you enjoy!_

 _EscapeReality.98: Thanks for the hint! I have no beta so all my mistakes are..mine XD And I'm glad to see I'm not the only one who thinks that! I always believed that if Goku never hit his head, he would still have a kinder personality instead of the casual asshole-killer-maniac-bloodthirsty Saiyan personality, due to Gine's caring genes. You already know; Bardock is as stubborn as the Z-sword XDDD_

SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY for the late chapter. What's to blame?: SCHOOL, HOMEWORK, PROJECTS, ESSAYS, ESSAYS, HOMEWORK, DRAMA.

Oh, one more thinggggg. The whole story may or may not be in italics...I, uh, I don't know yet cause I have an idea but then sometimes italics are frustrating...You know?... I'm going to update "Chichi's Vacation" now :D

Enjoy :)

* * *

 _"What?"_

 _"Just admit it."_

 _"Admit what?! What is there to admit?"_

 _"That's it's true."_

 _"What's true? What the fuck are you imbeciles going on about?"_

 _"You like Gine!" they all sang simultaneously. Bardock rolled his onyx orbs continuously until all you could see was white in the place of his iris and pupil. He stopped once his head began to hurt, proceeding to boil in rage. A frustrating vein popped up near his temple, making the four friends back away quick. It was unreal._

 _"That's not healthy..." Borgos whispered to Shugesh, who then nodded in agreement. Inwardly, he wondered if he could touch it, but he thought against it._

 _The furious teenager ignored the comment to avoid even more frustration with his...friends. Whether the rage was originated from humiliation or irritation, he really didn't care; he just wanted the ignoramuses to stop speaking of the female!_

 _"Shut...the FUCK up!" he roared, turning redder than blood by the second. The surrounding bystanders jumped back quickly as the boy gathered up his ki to take off briskly. Various coughs and sneezes were heard as dusk surrounded the arena. Even the announcers and judges had to clear their throats to get the offending air out of their breathing space._

 _"Well...he still didn't decline our statement." Tora chuckled, the two other males joining it with their own boisterous laughter. The only female in the group was oddly quiet. She just stared at the direction her friend flew into. 'I wonder...'_

 _The winners of each match were the only Saiyans left in the arena, as the losers have already been sent to the designated fates. The judges placed everyone into groups of five, and those groups would be permanent unless they stated otherwise. Coincidentally, the five friends were in a squad, with Bardock as their captain. Unfortunately, Gine was placed in a separate squad._

 _Many of the Saiyans, after they were assigned a squad, flew off to their homes to get a good two-day rest, since every squad would be assigned a random mission by Lord Frieza. Within that group of Saiyans, Gine was one of them. Fasha could only guess that Bardock went home, too._

 _Although, where he flew wasn't the direction of his home._

 _Fasha smirked._

 _. . ._

 _. . ._

 _. . ._

 _. . ._

 _Freedom._

 _Nature._

 _Life._

 _She was alive. This was her home._

 _Not where she was raised by her father, in a small little dome house with two separate rooms in the middle of nowhere in the Third Class Region. No, this... **this** was her home. Her life._

 _No one she knew ever came here, which is why it was so darn perfect. The flowers were blossoming, the vegetation was a lively, vibrant green. It was quiet, peaceful, tranquil. She could come here as often as she liked, with no interruptions, with the knowledge that there was no one who could ever taint this ground or hallow it. It was simply amazing._

 _Leaves ruffled in the small wind, but the Suns of Planet Vegeta were still illuminating brighter than ever. Not that Gine minded the heat, though it would be nice to get another type of weather instead of the same old, blazing hotness._

 _Despite her perspiring body, the girl had never felt so cold in her life before. Growing up, she always believed her life would be better than her parents'. She vowed to always train and become strong to help her family name rise up a few ranks. But all that went down when her beloved mother was killed._

 _Then, she realized that to rise as victorious, you must kill._

 _And killing was something she absolutely could not do. Just thinking about it made her stomach churn with disgust. To take away a person, from a world you didn't put them in, to take them away from their family, their homes, their life... there is nothing thrilling about that._

 _She got through the day and tournament without killing, but she knows that she can't avoid the matter for long, especially when you're a soldier in Lord Frieza's army. So here she sat, in a patch of multi-colored flowers, with two small streaks running down her face like two parallel rivers. She can't do it._ _She just can't._

 _But one thing she could do at the moment was cry._

 _And so, she did._

* * *

 _The blustery wind felt so good whipping across his face as he flew at an amazing speed across the planet. He honestly had no clue where he was going, so he just followed his instincts. The teenager had calmed down significantly, as his blood halted its angry boiling._ _He wasn't really sure why exactly he was mad; it could've been because he was embarrassed or annoyed, or because he didn't want to admit that their accusations were… true?_

 _He snorted at the thought._

 _As if._

 _He didn't even know the girl; he, literally, bumped into her today. Rolling his eyes, he found a place to land, so he could meditate and get his mind off these foolish notions. He had never been in this part of the Third Estate before, despite having lived in the area all his childhood. It was kind of calming, with a shit-load of trees and flowers and vegetation. All he saw was green, pink, red, blue, green, green, brown, and more green_

 _Bardock rubbed his eyes and tried focusing on something else besides green._

 _The teenager sat "criss-cross applesauce," which was his signature meditative position. He took several deep breaths to calm down, getting ready to clear his mind. Before his mind went blank, however, Bardock's nose picked up a strange smell while his ears heard a faint hiccuping. His Saiyian senses enhanced the sound even more, and it was then that he knew that there would be no meditating for him today if the person didn't shut the fuck up._

 _With a renewed vigor, Bardock flew towards the culprit, ready to give it a piece of his mind._

 _"Hey you! Shu-"_

 _The person, who he soon figured out was a female, shot up quickly and wiped her face from what Bardock guessed were tears. Both of their eyes widened simultaneously as one was blushing and the other quietly hiccuping._

 _"Gine?"_

 _She smiled sheepishly at him, even though her eyes and face were still red from her sobbing. "Uh... Hi, Bardock."_


	5. A Comforting-Jerk

**Disclaimer: no**

Reviews:

vbt22220: Aw, thank you! I like being different. Plus, this couple is absolutely adorable! I couldn't resist. The next chapter is here :)

StevenBodner: _"To be young and in love."_ \- _Krillin, Dragonball._ XD Yes! Tora is practically family to Bardock. They have like a brotherly relationship. Family always helps family, but sometimes, family can also get you in trouble ;)

The shortest one yet but...enjoy :D

* * *

 _He cleared his throat and stood awkwardly off to the side, not knowing how to deal with this. He'd seen many people cry before, but he was never alone to comfort them. Hell, he never comforted someone before. He was raised to be a warrior, not a sentimental excuse of a Saiyan. Usually, he (or anyone else that was there) would just yell at the crybaby, barking at them, yelling that they were Saiyans and they needed to toughen up. But Gine..._

 _Gine was too soft. She was an excellent fighter, but her tactics could get her killed on the battlefield one day. Like today, when her face showed concern for her opponent. He noticed it, and probably was the only one who did. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her face wrapped in worry. A facial expression not fit for a fighter. It would put her in danger one day, he just knew it. There was something about her that drew him in, like a flower's pollen drawing a bee to it._

 _Bardock didn't know how to feel about this. Should he feel awkward... or content? Uncomfortable or tranquil? 'So many emotions that contradict with one another' he thought. The Saiyan did not know why he was feeling any type of sentimentality in the first place; there should be no feelings present._

 _"I've only cried once or twice in my life.." he began. His mouth didn't know what it was doing, it was just spewing out random words. This was a private story that he could get ridiculed for if it got out, by any chance. He knew that he shouldn't be telling it, to a stranger nonetheless. Unfortunately, his mouth continued to move unwillingly._

 _"I don't really remember why, but... my father told me to stop being weak and he walked away. My cries turned into silent sobs, and then my mother came over to me. She said "hush little one. What almost kills you makes you stronger." I don't really know why you're crying, and I really don't care. I'd rather you not cry and ruin my mood even more..."_

 _Gine's sly smile quickly changed into a scowl. To think that this was Bardock's way of comforting her. She could feel the rage boiling in her veins. How dare he mock her! She'd show him what she was really made of!_

 _Furiously, she wiped away the tear stains with the back of her palms, snarling at her crush with heavy distaste. "Nobody told you to come over here in the first place, Bardock!"_

 _The said Saiyan was taken by surprise, though it quickly altered to smugness. Who would've thought that this quaint little girl could have a fiery side to her? He smirked tauntingly at her trembling form. "Listen here,_ girl, _" emphasizing the name of her gender. "I go anywhere I want, when I want. Even so, what's a little weakling like you going to do?"_

 _Her face changed from a nice tan to a dangerous red within seconds._

 _She was shaking and trembling violently, more than before. Her fists were clenched tightly, until they were white._

 _Gine. Was. Infuriated._

 _She hated being called weak. In her own eyes, in her optimistic mind, she was quite strong. Pretty strong for a third class, anyways. Her father taught her well, and mostly everyone knew that his teaching weren't going to go to waste. So, what type of man would say such a thing? A discourteous, ill-mannered fool, that's who!_

 _The girl, with all the strength she could muster, leaned her arm back, aiming for his handsome face and..._

 _missed!_

 _She completely missed his face. He dodged it at the last minute as he silently gasped at the speed of the 'almost-slap.' Gine's eyes widened in shock and embarrassment. As the sound of Bardock's jeering laugh reached her ears, which were red due to her humiliation, more tears threatened to spill from her puffy eyes._

 _'No,' she admonished herself mentally. 'No more tears.'_

 _Sucking them back in before they could even fall, she turned around and took off._

 _But not without hitting the boy with a quick punch to the chest that sent him crashing into the pretty flowers behind them._

 _"What a jerk." she said, finally flying home._


	6. Crapbaskets

**It's been so long! Like...4 or 5 months? XD Sorry.**

 **Note: This is on Planet Vegeta. With Saiyans. Teenage Saiyans. With raging hormones. So basically, they're like 16 having sex with other Saiyans and species either younger or older than them. Does it really matter though? XD Oh, and a little TFS humor for you...eh, I'm not funny though. ENJOY.**

* * *

 _He hissed in pain as he flew home, spotting the same morons who made him fly away in anger in the first place. He growled when he landed, but there wasn't really any bitterness in it. Crossing his arms, he winced noticeably when his wrist brushed by a tender spot on his torso. His friends each rose a curious eyebrow._

 _"What is wrong with you?" Cursing himself inwardly for letting his pain show through, Bardock shrugged nonchalantly. "Nothing. Why are you here?" He didn't miss the looks on their faces that showed their mischievousness. In fact, he could see right through those smiles and smirks._

 _"Well, we were waiting for you... but then we realized that you didn't even fly in the direction of your home! So Bar', where'd you go?" Tora questioned. Bardock sighed in defeat. "I went to the field in the east, where I always go to relax after a match. Why are you all so worried about my personal life? It's not like I'm going to die anytime soon." he mumbled, briskly walking into his home. His friends glanced at each other before following him inside._

 _Fasha plopped on the couch unceremoniously while the other guys went to go raid Bardock's pantry. The owner of the home was no where to be found. Shugesh and Tora sat on the floor with plates of uncooked food, blasting the plates to cook it. Fasha gagged in disgust as food particles flew all around the room. At least Borgos had the decency to stay in the kitchen and eat. With a spoonful of Tsukemen in his mouth, Tora sighed in something akin to delight. "Tonight, I'll be at the bar so I can get a few last fucks before our first mission tomorrow."_

 _"Make sure you bathe before you come near me; I don't need to smell the disgusting odor of those whores all on you." Fasha growled, getting up to make her way to the pantry. Tora swallowed and smirked. "Why? Are you jealous or something?" By now, the female was eating her own food with a fierceness. Huh. It seemed like she was really hungry. A meat bone flew out the door and hit Tora straight on the head._

 _"I don't have anything to be jealous of! No sane woman would want you!" she screamed._

 _._

 _Bardock ignored the ruckus going on in the bottom floor of his home as he bathed himself to relax his sore muscles. He leaned against the tub, thinking of what would happen tomorrow. Would they get a mission? Would they have to wait longer? He was itching to get into a fight. It's been so long since he has battled unknown people. The last person he sparred with, that wasn't his mentor, was Prince Vegeta. Unlike the King, the Prince was actually humble. He was strong, stronger than Bardock. It was a fierce spar. Long story short, after it, Bardock had to be placed in a regeneration tank for three full days._

 _Another question appeared in his mind. Would Gine get a mission before him? He shook his head. He didn't even know the girl! Plus, she hit him. Why was he so...worried about her? It's no secret that she's beautiful. But she's fragile. A worry-wort. She's too lighthearted to be a warrior. She's someone who would need to saved a lot. She can't kill._

 _He furrowed his eyebrows as he pondered. If she can't kill, how can she stay alive?_ _So many questions. So little time to find answers._

 _Not that he cared in the first place._

 _Clearing his mind, Bardock dried himself off and put on some spandex for the night. Perhaps he could join Tora at a bar tonight to get his mind off of Gine..._

* * *

 _Gine rubbed her eyes and yawned as she walked in her home. Her father had on armor looking like he was getting ready to go out for the night. His eyes widened as a hint of joy shined in them._

 _"I was worried about you." he greeted. Gine nodded and smiled shyly at him. He was huge and intimidating, but still her father. "Gine..." he began._

 _Said girl lifted her head to make her eyes reach his. He wanted to say so many things, yet his pride stood in the way. But it was okay. He never said what he was feeling like aloud. His eyes said it all. "I understand, dad. I love you too. I promise to be safe and do my best out there. Have fun tonight. I don't know if they'll call for my squad tomorrow or not, so I'll go eat and sleep until then." Her father sighed in relief and smiled a bit at her. He ruffled his daughter's hair a little, placing a quick peck on her forehead. "Be safe, tyke." And with that he was out, leaving Gine alone._

 _Gine glanced around, her eyes landing on a picture of her mother._

 _"Mom...always be with me. Please be here with me. Please keep me safe."_

 _._

 _"Attention, Saiyans! Those in squadrons 487 through 512, please report to the courtyard on the outskirts of Ker-han village within the hour." A booming voice startled a resting Gine out of her sleep. She laid quietly on her futon, waiting to see if there was any additional information to be added. "If you are late, you will be tracked down and executed. Lord Frieza does not accept cowards into his army."_

 _The girl groaned, defeated. That was her plan._

 _Sighing, she rolled off of her makeshift bed and stretched before actually standing up. As she dragged herself sleepily throughout the hut, she glanced at her father who was snoring on the couch. He reeked of alcohol and dirty women and blood. Gine gagged quietly in disgust. A few pots and buckets in hand, she went outside of the small home and flew a few miles south towards a well. It was her villages main source of water. As it was still early in the morning, only a minimum amount of people were there, each with their own set of supplies._

 _"Good-morning, Gine." A few people said to her. She responded the same, grinning at them._

 _"Congratulations on being admitted into Lord Frieza's army." A elderly man, perhaps in his hundreds, said. Although, there was a sarcastic tone in his voice that let the girl know that he only added the title to the overlord's name in case of spies. Nonetheless, Gine smiled, "Thank you, Mister Hijomatsu." He nodded at her, patting her shoulder, whispering words of comfort to her. "Be safe." he finished, walking away slowly._

 _When Gine finished filling up her items with enough water for her and her father to bathe, use for food, and probably enough to last her father a few days, she looked in the direction Mister Hijomatsu walked._

 _'I'll do my best.'_

 _During her moment, her red scouter buzzed before an announcement came on. "Attention, young soldiers! You have half an hour left to arrive at the courtyard on the outskirts of Ker-han village!" A stern, yet somehow genuine, voice said. Gine gasped, carefully lifting all her buckets and flying home with vigor._

 _"Crapbaskets!"_


End file.
